hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenhouse
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 June event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Arrow * Against the birdcage * On the table * Along chain of lantern to the right of bronze statue Butterfly * On the scarf * In the foreground toward bottom of birdcage Cane * Leaning against right side of stone wall * To the far right, in the greenery Dagger * On the steps (bottom right * On the right side of the cage Hookah * In the right foreground in front of the table platform * Center of frame on top of the rear railing * On the left side of the table * In front of the cypress tree under the sail (blends in) * Just to left of waterfall base Hourglass * Before birdcage white/silver (left screen) * Beside waterfall * On the table Letters * On second step of -whatever that thing is called- * Beside waterfall * Above waterfall in the window * At bottom of bronze statue * Right side, in greenery, right of table * Bottom of the birdcage, left side Lotus * Bottom of waterfall * In the flowers behind the peacock * In front of the middle pillow * On birdcage Oil Lamp * The statue's hand is almost touching it on the structure of the green house * On the table * Left side, just to the left of the waterfall, bottom of flower peacock's tail * On top of white gazebo Peach * On left side of stone wall * On the table * In the flowers just above center peacock Pomegranate * In the left hand of the statue Purse * On top of center pillow * In foreground at base in of front of the cheetah * Bottom left side, left of the white birdcage Rainbow * Top right of screen, above white gazebo Rosary * Bottom right of screen, to left of scarf Shell * In front of steps * On the steps * Wrapped in with peacock's tail * Back of statue head (right side) Shiva (Buddhist Statue) * In front of waterfall * Behind and to the right of the peacock * In front of stairs (right screen) Shoes * On the second step * On the scarf * On the stones to the right of the lower waterfall Snake * Redish colour beside the Cheetah * Hanging from the ceiling above waterfall Item Drops Peacock Keys *Available during event ONLY. * On the scarf * In the leopard's collar * In the orchid behind the leopard * On the roof frame (near the statue's head) * Top of screen (under counter) * On the sail * On the ground next to the snail * On the ground behind & to the right of the pink flowers with bee (part under a root) * On the right side of the pillar in front of the ship (white) * Center of the left pillow * Between the left roots (green) * Below the statue's hand * On the railing at the back near and left of the cypress tree (white) * Center of railing post left side of stairs * On the step below the middle pillow (gold with blue gem) * In the leaves framing the archway to the right of the ship (gold with green gem) * On the white gate, left of the red shining lantern * On the chain of the green shining lantern * In front of the ship (gold) * In the flowers right off the cage with the parrot, under the bumblebee (nearly invisible) Gallery of Peacock Keys Key GH.png|Five Hidden Keys in Rank I Ranks Gallery Related Pages * Related Case: ** Bird And Witchcraft * Related Location: ** The Greenhouse * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of ContentsCategory:Locations Category:Event Locations